Tarina elämästä
by Enkelisisar
Summary: A story of life in finnish/ suomen kielellä.
1. Luku 1

**Tarina elämästä**

**Disclaimer: **En omista Sailor Moon'ia

**Yhteenveto:** No tässä tarinassa ei ole Sailor Senshejä, Tuxedo Kamen'ia, Shitenou'ita, Silver Millenniumia, Kristalli-Tokiota (Crystal Tokyo) tai Mustaa Kuningaskuntaa (Dark Kingdom). Motoki, Shingo, Haruka ja Usagi ovat sisaruksia ja heidät "hylättiin" ja vähän myöhemmin adoptoitiin, mutta se tapahtui kun he olivat vain hyvin pieniä/ nuoria lapsia. 20 vuotta myöhemmin he lopultakin saavat selville miksi heidät hylättiin ja jätettiin adoptoitaviksi. Kipinät ja tunteet lentävät ja enemmän kuin muutamia asioita on tapahtunut noiden 20 vuoden aikana.

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** No joo, tässä on taas uusi tarina suomennettuna. Ja jos jokin kohta kuullostaa teidän mielestänne vähän hassulta, niin se johtuu vain siitä että englanninkielisiä sanoja ja lauseita on välillä todella hankalaa saada käännetyksi "järkevän" kuuloisella tavalla. Lukekaa ja kommentoikaa.

* * *

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"**Huutamista"**

"_Ajattelemista"_

* * *

**Luku 1 Alussa**

"Ponnista Ikuko! Ponnista! Sinä pystyt siihen kulta," Kenji sanoi tukien 31-vuotiasta vaimoaan Ikukoa, joka synnytti vauvaa - no, oikeastaan kahta vauvaa, kaksosia. Heillä oli jo ennestään kaksi poikaa, 5-vuotias Motoki ja 3 vuotta ja 7 kuukautta vanha Shingo (heidän ikäeronsa on 1 vuosi ja 5 kuukautta).

"Tämä on niin raskasta," Ikuko huohotti.

"Kyllä sinä pystyt siihen," Kenji vastasi suudellen vaimoaan tämän poskelle.

"Nyt rouva Tsukino, me tarvitsemme yhden ison ponnistuksen!" lääkäri sanoi ollen valmiina auttamaan ensimmäisen vauvan maailmaan.

"Nnggghhhh!" Ikuko voihkaisi ponnistaessaan ensimmäisen vauvan maailmaan.

"Se on tyttö," lääkäri sanoi hymyillen.

"AAAHH!" tyttövauva huusi keuhkojensa täydeltä.

"Voi, hän on niin söpö/ suloinen," Ikuko sanoi kun hän näki tyttärensä jolla oli vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät.

Kenji leikkasi vauvan napanuoran ja Ikuko alkoi synnyttää toista vauvaa. Kesti kuitenkin 13 todella pitkää ja kivuliasta minuuttia ennen kuin toinen tyttövauva oli syntynyt. Hän oli pienempi kuin kaksoissisarensa ja hänellä oli kullanvaaleat hiukset ja kirkkaat siniset silmät.

"No, me tarkastamme teidän vauvanne nopeasti, koska he ovat syntyneet kolme viikkoa etuajassa. Mutta pyydän, älkää huolestuko, tämä on vain rutiinitarkastus jotta me voimme kokonaan varmistua siitä ettei heillä ole mitään hätää," lääkäri selitti rauhallisesti. Sitten kaksi sairaanhoitajaa ottivat kaksoset käsivarsilleen ja kävelivät käytävän toiselle puolelle lääkärin kanssa.

"Okei," Kenji ja Ikuko nyökkäsivät hymyillen.

"Tässä ovat syntymätodistukset teidän vauvojanne varten. Teidän täytyy kirjoittaa niihin omat nimenne ja valita nimet kauniille pienille tyttärillenne," mukava, nätti sairaanhoitaja Megumi sanoi heille, hymyillen ystävällisesti.

"Kiitos," Ikuko vastasi hymyillen ja otti kynän käteensä. Sitten hän ja Kenji alkoivat valita nimiä vastasyntyneille kaksosilleen.

"No… mitä jos me annamme ensin syntyneelle tytölle nimen Haruka?" Kenji kysyi.

"Miksi ei. Minä haluaisin antaa toiselle tytölle nimeksi Usagi, tietysti jos se siis sinulle sopii," Ikuko vastasi.

"Haruka ja Usagi? Ne nimet ovat minun mielestäni hyvät," Kenji sanoi iloisesti.

"Minunkin mielestäni ne ovat hyvät nimet," Ikuko vastasi iloisesti.

Silloin lääkäri ja kaksi sairaanhoitajaa tulivat huoneeseen kaksoset mukanaan. "Teidän tyttärenne ovat molemmat täysin terveitä, vaikka he tulivatkin maailmaan hieman etuajassa, joten onneksi olkoon!" lääkäri hymyili kun sairaanhoitajat antoivat vauvat vanhemmilleen.

"Kiitos tohtori," Kenji ja Ikuko hymyilivät takaisin.

10 minuuttia myöhemmin Ikukon vanhempi sisar Kaori astui huoneeseen aviomiehensä Hiroki Koun kanssa, ja Motoki ja Shingo olivat myös heidän kanssaan.

Kaori oli 36-vuotias ja 8 kuulla raskaana odottaen viidettä lastaan. Hänellä oli jo ennestään neljä söpöä poikaa, 5-vuotiaat kolmoset Seiya, Taiki ja Yaten sekä 4-vuotias Diamond, jolla oli ikävä kyllä diagnosoitu ADHD. Kaori ja Hiroki olivat saaneet tietää, että heidän viides lapsensa olisi tyttö, joten he olivat päättäneet antaa tälle nimeksi Minako.

"Hei Ikuko! Miten sinä voit? Ja sinun vauvasi?" Kaori kysyi sisareltaan.

"Minä voin hyvin, kiitos. Tyttövauvat voivat myös hyvin. Miten sinä voit Kaori-onee-chan?" Ikuko vastasi sisarelleen.

"Minäkin voin hyvin. Onneksi olkoon Ikuko ja Kenji. Oletteko te jo valinneet nimet vauvoillenne?" Kaori kysyi hiukan uteliaasti.

"Kyllä," Kenji vastasi. "Annoimme ensimmäiselle tytölle nimen Haruka".

"Ja toinen tyttö tullaan tuntemaan nimellä Usagi," Ikuko jatkoi kun hän alkoi imettää kaksosia.

"Haruka ja Usagi? Kivat nimet," Kaori ja Hiroki vastasivat hymyillen.

"Okaa-san, täällä on kaksi vauvaa. Kumpi niistä on meidän?" Motoki kysyi näyttäen hiukan hämmentyneeltä kun hän katseli kaksosia.

"He molemmat ovat meidän vauvojamme. Sinulla ja Shingolla on nyt kaksi pikkusiskoa, Motoki," Ikuko vastasi ja halasi molempia poikiaan.

"Mitkä heidän nimensä ovat?" Motoki kysyi.

"Tämä isompi tyttö on Haruka ja tämä pienempi tyttö on Usagi," Kenji vastasi ottaen pojat syliinsä.

"Oto-san katso, kaksi pientä vauvaa," Shingo sanoi osoittaen kaksosia sormillaan.

"Niin nämä vauvat ovat sinun pikkusisaresi, Haruka ja Usagi. Haluatko sinä sanoa 'Hei' heille?" Kenji kysyi hymyillen kun Ikuko laski tytöt heidän sängylleen.

"Hei Haruka, hei Usagi," Shingo sanoi antaen suukot sisartensa poskille.

"Tuo oli kiltisti tehty Shingo," Ikuko sanoi pojalleen.

"Okaa-san," Shingo sanoi antaen suukon äitinsä poskelle.

"Arigato Shingo," Ikuko vastasi hymyillen.

"Okaa-san, voinko pitää vauvoja sylissä?" Motoki kysyi.

"Kyllä, mutta sinun täytyy istua minun viereeni ja olla todella varovainen, koska vauvamme ovat vielä hyvin heikkoja, sillä he syntyivät vasta tunti sitten," Ikuko vastasi.

"Okei," Motoki vastasi ja istui äitinsä viereen.

"Tässä, voit pitää Usagia sylissäsi ensin," Ikuko sanoi antaessaan Usagin Motokin syliin.

"Voi, hän on niin pieni ja suloinen," Motoki sanoi ja antoi Usagille suukon tämän poskelle.

"Kyllä, hän on söpö. Haruka on myös söpö," Kenji vastasi ottaen muutamia valokuvia lapsistaan ja vaimostaan.

"Kenji-kun, Ikuko-chan, sopiiko se teille jos me lähdemme nyt kotiin?" Kaori kysyi sisareltaan ja langoltaan.

"Kyllä se sopii," Kenji ja Ikuko vastasivat. "Kiitos ja hei-hei!"

"Okei, hei-hei," Kaori ja Hiroki vastasivat. Kun he olivat astumaisillaan ulos Ikukon sairaalahuoneesta, he kuulivat hiljaisen äänen; _**"thump".**_ He kääntyivät nopeasti ympäri ja näkivät Ikukon, joka makasi tajuttomana sairaalavuoteellaan ja Kenji yritti epätoivoisesti saada häntä hereille.

Samaan aikaan Motoki ja Shingo yrittivät saada itkeviä kaksosia rauhoittumaan. Kaori meni auttamaan heitä ja Hiroki juoksi etsimään lääkäriä Ikukon avuksi.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Ikuko oli syvässä koomassa ja hänen keuhkonsa olivat romahtaneet. Lääkäreiden täytyi laittaa hänet hengityskoneeseen. He eivät tienneet mikä hänellä oli hätänä tai milloin hän tulisi heräämään.

"Mitä sinä aiot tehdä nyt Kenji-kun?" Kaori kysyi huolestuneena langoltaan.

"Minulla ei vain ole tarpeeksi voimaa huolehtia heistä, varsinkin kun Ikuko on tuossa tilassa, joten minä annan heidät adoptoitaviksi. Minä vain toivon että Ikuko ymmärtää valintani kun hän herää koomastaan," Kenji vastasi huokaisten tuskastuneena. _"Mitä jos hän ei enää ikinä herää?"_ hän ajatteli kauhuissaan.

Kaori ja Hiroki haukkoivat henkeään kun he kuulivat Kenjin sanat.

* * *

_**20 vuotta myöhemmin:**_

"Kunzite-eno, voisitko sinä auttaa minua hieman kaksosten kanssa? Minun pitää ruokkia heidät, mutta sitä on hiukan hankalaa tehdä yksin," 20-vuotias Usagi kysyi adoptio-enoltaan, kun hän piteli hellästi sylissään lapsiaan, neljän kuukauden ikäisiä kaksosia - poikaa ja tyttöä - Takerua ja Hotarua.

Luku 1 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

_**AVAINSANOJA:**_

Onee-chan = Isosisko, vanhempi sisar

Arigato = Kiitos

Okaa-san = Äiti

Oto-san = Isä


	2. Luku 2

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"**Huutamista"**

"_Ajattelemista"_

* * *

**Luku 2 Meidän perheemme**

"Huhhuh, kylläpäs tämä poika oli nälkäinen," Kunzite sanoi kun hään röyhtäytti neljän kuukauden ikäistä Takerua. Hän vilkaisi kahta tyhjää tuttipulloa keittiön pöydällä.

"Minä tiedän. Onneksi Hotaru ei ole aina yhtä nälkäinen kuin Takeru. Se on vain vähän hankalaa ruokkia kahta vauvaa yhtä aikaa," Usagi vastasi kun hän röyhtäytti Hotarua ja vilkaisi yhtä tyhjää tuttipulloa, joka oli Takerun tuttipullojen vieressä.

"Olen huomannut sen," Kunzite hymyili kun he laskivat kaksoset sänkyihinsä, sillä oli heidän päiväuniensa aika.

"Kiitos kun autoit minua Kunzite-eno," Usagi sanoi enolleen halaten tätä.

"Ei kestä kiittää Usagi-chan," Kunzite vastasi halaten sisarentytärtään takaisin.

He kääntyivät katsomaan valokuvaa kauniista, valkohiuksisesta ja sinisilmäisestä naisesta, joka oli adoptoinut Usagin ja hänen kolme sisarustaan, 20 vuotta sitten. Usagi ja Haruka olivat olleet ainoastaan kolme viikkoa vanhoja kun se tapahtui. "Minä olen surullinen koska okaa-san ei ole enää täällä," Usagi kuiskasi surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Minä ikävöin häntä niin kovasti".

"Tiedän. Minulla on myös ikävä häntä," Kunzite vastasi ajatellen edesmennyttä pikkusiskoaan Seleneä, joka oli kuollut kolme vuotta sitten auto-onnettomuuden vuoksi. Silloin Kunzite oli adoptoinut nämä neljä lasta kolmen veljensä, Nephriten, Jadeiten ja Zoisiten kanssa.

"Tadaima," he kuulivat Harukan ja Nephriten äänet kotinsa etuovelta.

"Hei Haruka-onee-chan ja Nephrite-eno," Usagi vastasi kun hän käveli heidän luokseen Kunziten kanssa. (Muistakaa että Haruka on 13 minuuttia vanhempi kuin Usagi).

"Usagi-chan, kuinka sinä voit?" Haruka kysyi huolestuneena kaksoissisareltaan kun hän näki tämän surulliset kasvot.

"Minä olen kunnossa, olen vain tosi väsynyt," Usagi vastasi ja käveli makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän ei halunnut saada toisia huolestumaan itsestään.

Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Haruka meni puhumaan Usagille ja Nephrite ja Kunzite alkoivat valmistella päivällistä perhettään varten.

"Usagi-chan, mikä sinulla on hätänä? Sinä tiedät että voit kertoa minulle ihan mitä vain, vaikka mikä olisi," Haruka sanoi halaten rakasta kaksoissisartaan.

"Kyllä, minä tiedän. Se on vain… ano… tiedäthän, siitä on vain hiukan yli vuosi kun Seiya raiskasi minut, ja saattoi minut raskaaksi. Siitä huolimatta että hän on vankilassa juuri nyt, minua pelottaa että jonain päivänä hän pakenee sieltä ja tulee tänne ottamaan kaksoset pois minulta. Minä en vain halua menettää kaksosia hänelle. Ja minä myös ihan kauhea ikävä äitiä!" Usagi kuiskasi ja purskahti surullisiin kyyneliin. Se mursi Harukan sydämen miljoonaksi pikkuruiseksi palaseksi.

"Usagi-chan, ole kiltti äläkä huolehdi siitä. Jos hän ikinä, milloinkaan tulee 150 metriä lähemmäksi tätä taloa, minä hoitelen hänet henkilökohtaisesti. Ja olen varma että Motoki-onii-chan ja Shingo-onii-chan ajattelevat ihan samalla tavalla. Sama koskee enojamme," Haruka sanoi halaten siskoaan lujasti.

"Arigato Haruka-onee-chan," Usagi vastasi yhä itkien sisarensa olkapäitä vasten.

"Me olemme kotona," he kuulivat Jadeiten, Zoisiten ja Shingon äänet etuovelta. Koska kello oli jo 16:15, ihmisten päivä töissä tai koulussa oli ohi ja he olivat menossa takaisin koteihinsa viettämään aikaa perheidensä ja ystäviensä kanssa.

"_No, Motoki-onii-chan ei ole vielä täällä, mutta hänen pitäisi olla täällä kohta,"_ Usagi ajatteli kun hän ja Haruka kävelivät olohuoneeseen.

"Motoki-kun kertoi minulle eilen että hän toisi yhden ystävänsä koulustaan tänne tänään, jotta he voisivat tehdä loppuun erään ryhmätyönsä. Mietin että kuka hän mahtaa olla," Jadeite sanoi kun hän kattoi lautasia heidän valtavalle ruokapöydälleen.

Kaikki vain pudistivat päätään sanoen etteivät he tienneet.

"_Ainakin meidän perheemme kokoontuu yhdessä päivälliselle ihan niin kuin ennenkin,"_ Usagi ajatteli hymyillen äitinsä valokuvalle olohuoneen seinällä. _"Okaa-san, älä huolehdi meistä, me pärjäämme kyllä. Oletko sinä onnellinen siellä taivaassa?"_ hän kysyi hiljaa mielessään.

"Tadaima," he kuulivat kun Motoki astui sisään ystävänsä kanssa.

Usagi punastui yhtä punaiseksi kuin tomaatti, kun hän näki miehen jolla oli myrskyisen siniset silmät, täysin mustat hiukset ja lihaksikas vartalo. _"Kami-sama, hän on niin komea, kuin jumala tai jotain… mitä ihmettä minä oikein ajattelen?"_ hän ajatteli pudistaen päätään.

"Hei kaikki, tässä on minun ystäväni, hänen nimensä on Chiba Mamoru," Motoki sanoi esitellen ystävänsä perheelleen.

Luku 2 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

_**KÄÄNNÖS:**_

Kami-sama = Voi Luojan tähden/ Voi Luoja

Tadaima = Olen kotona

Onee-chan = Isosisko, vanhempi sisko

Onii-chan = Isoveli, vanhempi veli

Okaa-san = Äiti

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Luvun kolme (3) käännös on tulossa lähiaikoina tarinan jatkoksi. :-) Ja kertokaa ihmeessä jos jokin kohta on hassusti käännetty tai jokin japaninkielinen sana/ ilmaisu on käännetty väärin.

Enkelisisar


	3. Luku 3

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"_Ajattelemista"_

"**Huutamista"**

* * *

_**Luku 3 Uudet tunteet**_

"Niin Mamoru-kun, voisitko sinä ystävällisesti kertoa meille jotakin perheestäsi? Onko sinulla yhtään veljiä tai siskoja?" Jadeite kysyi kun he kaikki istuivat päivällispöydän ympärillä.

"No, minulla on pikkuveli nimeltään Saphir, hän on 22-vuotias ja meidän pikkusiskomme Rei täytti juuri 21 vuotta. He asuvat meidän isoisämme kanssa juuri nyt, koska meidän vanhempamme ovat Egyptissä tärkeällä liikematkalla seuraavat kolme viikkoa," Mamoru vastasi.

"Oh, joten asutko sinä omillasi juuri nyt?" Nephrite kysyi.

"Kyllä, minä olen asunut omillani siitä asti kun täytin 19 vuotta, ja minä olen 25-vuotias, joten siitä on jo 6 vuotta," Mamoru vastasi nyökäten.

"Miten mukavaa," Usagi sanoi hiljaa.

"Miau," he kuulivat kissan äänen keittiön ovelta.

"Voi Luna, minä unohdin ruokkia sinut, enkö unohtanutkin?" Usagi kysyi ottaen mustan kissansa käsivarsilleen.

"Miau," Luna vastasi nuolaisten Usagin leukaa vaaleanpunaisella, pehmeällä kielellään.

"Okei, minä annan sinulle vähän ruokaa," Usagi hymyili antaen Lunalle vähän kissanruokaa tämän kuppiin. Silloin hän kuuli että kaksoset olivat ruvenneet itkemään heidän huoneessaan. "Anteeksi," hän sanoi toisille ja meni huolehtimaan lapsistaan.

"_Minne hän meni?"_ Mamoru ajatteli itsekseen. Hän ei ollut kuullut kaksosten itkua.

Usagi oli hellästi imettämässä Takerua, kun hän kuuli koputuksen heidän makuuhuoneensa ovelta. "Sisään," hän vastasi ajatellen että se olisi todennäköisesti hänen sisarensa tai yksi hänen veljistään tai enoistaan. Mutta se oli Mamoru.

"Oh, minä olen niin pahoillani. Minä olin etsimässä kylpyhuonetta, mutta minä vähän eksyin tässä suuressa talossa," Mamoru sanoi hiljaa katsellen Usagia, Takerua ja Hotarua tietämättä lainkaan mitä ajatella tai sanoa.

"No, se on seuraava ovi sinun vasemmalla puolellasi," Usagi vastasi punastuen. _"Hän on niin komea… Mitä ihmettä minä oikein ajattelen?" _Usagi ajatteli pudistellen päätään ja hymyillen epätoivoisesti.

"Arigato Usagi-chan," Mamoru vastasi sulkien oven perässään. _"Mitä helvettiä? Onko hänellä kaksi vauvaa?"_ Mamoru ajatteli järkyttyneenä kun hän astui sisään kylpyhuoneeseen. _"Hän on vain 20 vuotta vanha Luojan tähden… Mitä helvettiä minä oikein ajattelen?"_ hän ajatteli haluten motata itseään. _"Mutta minä en vain voi sille mitään… Usagi on todella kuuma ja kaunis nuori nainen…"_

"_Voi sinua Motoki-onii-chan! Miksi sinä toit komean ystäväsi meidän kotiimme?"_ Usagi kysyi hiljaa kun hän oli imettämässä Hotarua. _"Voi mitä minun pitäisi tehdä nyt?"_

Luku 3 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

_**AVAINSANOJA:**_

Onii-chan = Isoveli/ vanhempi veli

Arigato = Kiitos


	4. Luku 4

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"_Ajattelemista"_

"**Huutamista"**

* * *

_**Luku 4 Järkyttävä tieto menneisyydestä**_

"Motoki-kun, saitteko sinä ja Mamoru-kun luokkaprojektinne eilen valmiiksi?" Kunzite kysyi adoptio-sisarenpojaltaan.

"Kyllä, saimme sen valmiiksi. Ja hei, me saimme kirjeen siltä adoptiotoimistolta. Me ehkä saamme jotain tietoa biologisista vanhemmistamme ja muista sukulaisistamme," Motoki kertoi pikkusisaruksilleen kun hän avasi kirjeen.

"No, mitä siinä sanotaan?" Shingo kysyi.

"Meidän vanhempiemme nimet ovat Tsukino Kenji ja Tsukino Ikuko. He asuvat täällä Tokiossa," Motoki vastasi lukien kirjettä.

"Sanotaanko siinä mitään muuta?" Haruka kysyi.

"No, heillä on kolme muuta lasta, kaksi tytärtä, 10-vuotias Ami ja 7-vuotias Naru ja yksi poika, 8-vuotias Umino. Ja hekin etsivät meitä," Motoki sanoi ja muuttui kalpeaksi lukiessaan muutaman seuraavan lauseen. "Tämä on täysin mahdotonta," hän voihkaisi.

"Mitä se on?" kaikki muut kysyivät alkaen pelätä.

"He sanovat että meillä on viisi serkkua äitimme puolelta, Kou Seiya ja hänen sisaruksensa," Motoki sanoi vihaisesti ja löi vieressään olevaa seinää.

"**MITÄ?"** kaikki huusivat.

"Oh, siis sen takia minulla oli tämä outo tunne, että olen tavannut heidät aikaisemmin," Shingo voihkaisi.

"Minä tiedän, myös minulla oli tämä sama tunne. Miksi ihmeessä minä en muistanut sitä?" Motoki vastasi yrittäen rauhoittua.

"Ei se ole teidän syytänne. Kun teidät kaikki neljä annettiin adoptoitavaksi, te olitte alle 5-vuotiaita, joten se ei yllätä minua ollenkaan että ette kykene muistamaan heitä. Ja jos muistan oikein, Minako syntyi vasta vähän sen jälkeen kun sisareni oli adoptoinut teidät neljä," Kunzite sanoi kävellen keittiöön.

"Kyllä, se on totta," Motoki vastasi muistaen sen päivämäärän jolloin he tulivat adoptoiduiksi ja Minakon syntymäpäivä oli todellakin kaksi viikkoa tuon päivämäärän jälkeen.

"Mutta joka tapauksessa, mitä te neljä aiotte tehdä nyt?" Kunzite kysyi vaihtaen puheen aihetta.

Kaikki neljä sisarusta katsoivat toisiaan näyttäen hiukan hermostuneilta.

"Uhh… minä luulen että meidän täytyy vielä miettiä sitä asiaa," Motoki vastasi yrittäen peittää turhautumisensa.

"Olen samaa mieltä," Shingo, Haruka ja Usagi nyökkäsivät, tietämättä kunnolla, että mitä sanoa tai ajatella tästä järkyttävästä tiedosta heidän menneisyydestään.

Myöhemmin samana iltana Haruka kuuli että hänen rakas sisarensa itki ja sopersi omassa makuuhuoneessaan. Haruka vain ryntäsi sisarensa huoneeseen peläten pahinta. Hän löysi sisarensa istumasta lattialla ja itkemässä täysin kontrolloimattomasti. "Usagi, älä itke pyydän. Olen ihan tässä," Haruka kuiskasi halaten Usagia paljon kovemmin kuin koskaan ennen.

"Haruka-onee-chan, tämä on niin hirveää! Ensin minut raiskataan ja vuotta myöhemmin saan tietää että tämä henkilö joka raiskasi minut, on minun biologinen serkkuni! Se on ihan liian paljon!" Usagi itki.

"Usagi-chan, tämä oli suuri shokki meille kaikille, mutta me kyllä selviämme tästä, minä lupaan! Joten älä anna periksi, onegai. Sinä olet todella tärkeä meille kaikille, erityisesti minulle," Haruka kuiskasi yrittäen olla itkemättä.

"Wakarimashita Haruka-onee-chan. Arigato," Usagi kuiskasi alkaen lopulta rauhoittua sisarensa syleilyssä.

"Sinun ei tarvitse kiittää minua Usagi-chan. Me olemme siskoja, eikö?" Haruka vastasi yhä halaten Usagia.

"Hai, me olemme siskoja… kaksoissiskoja," Usagi mutisi kun hän nukahti.

"Hyvää yötä Usagi-chan, nuku hyvin," Haruka kuiskasi hellästi laskien Usagin takaisin tämän sängylle ja peitellen hänet tämän peitolla.

Muutamaan minuuttia myöhemmin Haruka lähti hiljaa sisarensa makuuhuoneesta, vain löytääkseen veljensä ja enonsa seisomasta heti oven ulkopuolelta.

"Miten hän voi?" Motoki ja Shingo kuiskasivat, kuollakseen huolesta nuorimman sisarensa vuoksi.

"Hän on rauhoittunut ja nukahti juuri. Mutta hän tarvitsee meitä vielä, varsinkin niiden järkyttävien uutisten jälkeen jotka me saimme tietää tänään," Haruka vastasi hiljaa, kun hän sulki Usagin makuuhuoneen oven.

"Luulen että olet oikeassa," Nephrite kuiskasi.

Kaikki muut vain nyökkäsivät sanoakseen "Olen samaa mieltä!"

Kun he olivat menossa nukkumaan, Haruka ja Zoisite menivät katsomaan Takeru ja Hotarua siltä varalta että he tarvitsivat uudet vaipat… tai ehkä pullollisen maitoa. Mutta he nukkuivat niin rauhallisesti, että Haruka ja Zoisite vain astuivat hiljaa ulos lastenhuoneesta, tietäen että kaikki tulisi järjestymään, vaikka mikä olisi.

Luku 4 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

_**AVAIN SANOJA:**_

Onee-chan = Isosisko, vanhempi sisko

Arigato = Kiitos

Onegai = Pyydän

Wakarimashita = (minä) ymmärrän

Hai = Kyllä, totta kai


End file.
